


Hardships of Owning a Neko

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doubt, First Meeting, Kisses, M/M, Sad Backstory, meme team - Freeform, softie mad dog, sorry Yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Iwaizumi does his best to make sure Oikawa takes care of himself. Oikawa keeps a few things from Iwaizumi. Kyoutani is mad and Yahaba is still trying to adjust to his new home.





	Hardships of Owning a Neko

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on writing these ships yet, but I had more requests for Kyoutani and Yahaba, but I needed iwaoi first. Normally, i would have written these ships separately, but they fit together and you'll find out why while reading. It's my first time writing these guys as a main fic, so im hoping i did good.
> 
> This is kinda rushed and i will fix it once i get more time. 
> 
> edit: I uploaded this again because the other fic had no word count and said 0/1 chapters. i keep my notes the same because laziness. A new fic will be posted in the next day or so

“Mom mom, look!” Young Oikawa holds a fuzzy black kitten in his hands. “I found a kitty. Can I keep him?”

“Hmmm?” Oikawa’s mom looks at her son. “Sure, but if he belongs to someone else, we have to give him back.”

“Alright. I’m naming him Alien.” Oikawa rubs his cheek against the kitten’s face.

He walks into the hallway, sitting down. The kitten walks around a bit. Suddenly, the kitten glows. Oikawa watches wide-eyes as the kitten turns into a small naked boy with cat ears and a tail.

“M-Mom!” Oikawa yells. His mother steps out from the kitchen.

“What’s…oh dear. It’s a neko hybrid.”

The neko boy hugs his knees, on the verge of tears. “P-Please don’t hurt me…”

Oikawa’s mom kneels down. “We won’t hurt you. What’s your name?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime…”

“Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa smiles happily.

“Hajime, sweetie, do you have a home?”

“No.” Iwaizumi shakes his head.

“Would you like to stay here?”

“I-I can stay…?”

“I could always use help taking care of Tooru.” She smiles, ruffling Oikawa’s hair.

“Mom.” Oikawa whines.

Oikawa’s mom laughs. “Wait there Hajime, I’ll get some clothes for you.” She leaves heading up the stairs.

“I’m Tooru.” Oikawa sits next to Iwaizumi. “We’re going to be best friend Iwa-Chan.” He smiles big. Iwaizumi smiles back.

~~

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asks Oikawa. Oikawa sits at the kitchen table, doing his math homework.

“It’s called homework and it is torture.” Oikawa pouts.

“Is that from the place you go to everyday?” Iwaizumi climbs on the table, sitting down in front of Oikawa, right above the papers.

“That’s called school. I’m only in elementary. I still have middle and high school. Didn’t you go to school?”

“I was supposed to, but I ran away.” Iwaizumi picks up a piece of paper. He looks at it, cocking his head to the side, his tail thumping against the table. “What’s with the numbers?”

Oikawa laughs. “Iwa-Chan, it’s called math.”

“Stop calling me that.” Iwaizumi frowns, looking at Oikawa over the paper.

“It’s cute, like you.”

“I’m not cute.” Iwaizumi mumbles. He shoves the paper at Oikawa. “Teach me.”

“Teach you math?”

“I want to learn what you’re learning.”

~~

“What’s this called again?”

“Volleyball. Didn’t you pay attention when the game was on tv?”

“I was watching the ball.” Iwaizumi admitted.

“Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa scolds.

“So, what are we doing?” Iwaizumi looks around the park, only a few people around.

“Waiting for Mattsun and Watari. We’re all trying out for the volleyball team once we are in middle school.”

“Hmm, oh yea, that’s nice.” Iwaizumi says, eyes fixed on something else.

“Iwa-Chan!”

“I’ll be right back.” Iwaizumi runs off, eyes trailing the grass.

“Iwa-Chan!!” Oikawa yells.

“Oikawa!”

Oikawa turns to find his two friends. “About time you got here.”

“Mattsun got lost.” Watari smiles, pointing at Mattsun.

“I did not. My mom kept me up. She said I’m getting something cool for my birthday.”

“Well, let’s practice.” Oikawa smiles, tossing the ball in the air.

The three practice for a while, but Oikawa wasn’t all into it. Iwaizumi hadn’t come back and Oikawa was getting worried.

“Oikawa, you ok? You’re spacing out.” Mattsun asks, catching the volleyball.

Before Oikawa could speak, Watari interrupts.

“Look, it’s a neko boy.” He points to Iwaizumi, walking back, holding something in his hands.

Iwaizumi runs up to Oikawa. His clothes were muddy, along with mud on his face. “Tooru.”

“Iwa-Chan, where were you?”

“Oikawa, you know this neko?” Mattsun asks.

“Iwa-Chan is my neko.” Oikawa smiles proudly.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” Iwaizumi greets, bowing. “Look what I caught.” He brings his hands close to Oikawa’s face, lifting one hand. In his hand was a stag beetle. Oikawa screams.

“Get that away from me!” Oikawa screams, running around to hide behind Watari.

Mattsun and Watari laugh. Iwaizumi cocks his head to the side, confused.

“It’s just a bug…” Iwaizumi mutters, letting the bug fly off.

“Bugs are gross.” Oikawa cries.

~~

“Oikawa, your boyfriend is here.” Mattsun teases, nudging Oikawa in the side. Iwaizumi leans against the door way, arms crossed. He wore a beanie, hiding his ears and his tail was tucked in his pants. Oikawa had warned him that some people at his school hates nekos, so he dresses normal whenever he visits Oikawa.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Oikawa whispers harshly.

“Hey, you’re going off to play professionally, you should tell him before you go.”

“I know.” Oikawa looks down at the ball in his hands. Around him, the other players were practicing serves in the gym. “I just don’t know.”

“Today is our last of school.”

“I know I know.”

After practice, the two walk back in silence.

“Iwa-Chan…”

“What?”

“I’m going to miss you when I’m gone.”

“Who said you were going to Tokyo to train alone?”

“Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa stops walking, looking at Iwaizumi with hopefully eyes.

“Someone has to make sure you take care of yourself.” Iwaizumi grins.

“Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa launches himself around Iwaizumi. “I love you!”

“W-what…?”

“I said I like you.” Oikawa laughs weakly.

Iwaizumi hugs Oikawa, kissing him by surprise. “I love you too.”

~~

“Iwa-Chan, get back here!” Oikawa yells, swinging his arm around, holding a brush. The black cat hisses, running under the couch. “Don’t you want your fur to be all beautiful for Tetsu-Chan?” Oikawa receives another hiss. “Iwa-Chan, please! He’s bringing his new neko with him this time.”

Iwaizumi didn’t come out from under the couch. Oikawa sighs, throwing the brush on the couch and walking to the mirror to fix his hair. The door bells rings, Oikawa squealing with delight. He watches Iwaizumi run from the couch to the bedroom. Oikawa opens the door.

“Tetsu-Chan. Where is he? Where is he?”

“Tooru, relax. Kenma gets scared easily.” Kuroo places a hand on Kenma’s back, who is hiding behind him.

“Fine, but do be careful.” Oikawa pouts. “Iwa-Chan is being stubborn as usual. He wouldn’t even let me brush his fur.”

Kuroo laughs, walking inside with Kenma trailing close. They remove their shoes and sit on the couch. Oikawa sits next to Kenma, too close for Kenma.

“He’s so quiet. And his hair, it looks like pudding.”

“Shittykawa, can’t you see you’re making him uncomfortable?” Iwaizumi, now in his other form, walks from the bedroom to the couch to smack Oikawa in the back of his head. Iwaizumi is dressed in a black tank top and grey baggy sweats. His tail swings back and forth in anger, his ears flat against his head and a low growl coming from the back of his throat.

“Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa whines.

“Save it.” Iwaizumi turns to Kenma. “I apologize for his behavior and for his future actions.”

“I-It’s ok…”

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa is my boyfriend, as sad as that is.”

“Iwa-Chan you love me!”

“That’s what you think.” He winked at Kenma and sits in the chair.

“You guys must be hungry.” Oikawa says loudly. “I have everything.”

“Apple pie?” Kenma asks.

“Ok, I have everything, but that.” Oikawa blinks a few times. “I thought since you were part cat, you’d like cat things. Like fish. Iwa-Chan does.”

“Not all nekos like the same kind of food.” Kuroo informs ruffling Kenma’s hair.

“Oikawa is clueless in anything that isn’t space or volleyball.” Iwaizumi says. Kenma snorts.

“Not true. I know everything about you.” He defends.

“How did you two meet?” Kenma asks.

“I found poor Iwa-Chan alone one day when he was a kitten. I think I was seven. He’s been my pet ever since. And just before I went professional he confessed his love for me.” Oikawa smiled, fond of the memory.

“Correction, Oikawa confessed first.” Iwaizumi says, crossing his arms. “More so by accident.”

“Cute. We just started going out. Even Daichi is dating his new assistant.”

“Kou-Chan is amazing. We should get everybody together. A neko play date.” Oikawa squeals at the idea. A pillow thrown from Iwaizumi hits him in the face.

“Terrible idea. I don’t even want to imagine how you two will act with Bokuto around.”

“Even I know that would be bad.” Kenma adds. Oikawa gasps.

“How rude. Tetsu-Chan, control your boyfriend.”

Kuroo shrugs. “I let him do his own things.”

“What neko farm did you grow up on?” Kenma asks.

“I don’t remember. I ran away when I was kitten. This asshole found me, so I’m stuck with him.”

Oikawa squawks, hurt, but Iwaizumi doesn’t acknowledge him.

“Tetsu-Chan, have you seen the latest issue of Volleyball Monthly? I made the front cover.” Oikawa stands up, running to the bedroom to find the magazine. Oikawa rushes out of the room, shoving the magazine in front of Kuroo’s face. “See? Look how great I look.”

On the cover, stood Oikawa and Kageyama, both in uniform, back to back with fierce looks on their faces.

“I saw that. Good job for making front cover.” Kuroo comments.

“Isn’t that Kageyama? The guy who lives three doors down from us?” Kenma asks.

“Shit.” Kuroo curses.

“Here we go.” Iwaizumi mumbles.

“Yes that’s Tobio-Chan. If you ask me, he didn’t need to be in the photo. Just because he’s slightly better than me, doesn’t mean anything. I’m still the starter. I don’t see why he needed to be in it. So what if he’s my kouhai. That doesn’t mean shit. I am the best setter. I’m more handsome and friendly than that guy.”

“Are you done?” Iwaizumi asks, shifting to rest his elbow on the arm rest, chin in his hand.

“Yes, I am. I’ll be right back.” Oikawa walks back into the bedroom.

“He bought another copy just to cut Kageyama out of the picture.” Iwaizumi whispers.

“I’m sorry.” Kenma apologizes. “I didn’t know he hated Kageyama.”

“It’s not hate. Jealous maybe. Kageyama’s skill is natural. Oikawa works hard for his skill.” Iwaizumi sighs. “Don’t worry about it. You’re not first to set him off and you won’t be the last.”

~~

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asks, looking over Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa sits on the couch, browsing the internet, with his glasses on.

“I’m looking at the local neko shelters. What do you think of this one? He has pretty eyes.”

Iwaizumi looks closer at the screen.

“I think he’s prettier than you.”

Oikawa makes a weird noise. “I am so prettier than…” Oikawa peers at the screen. “…Akaashi Keiji.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Iwaizumi chuckles, ruffling Oikawa’s hair.

“Iwa-Chan stop.” Oikawa scolds.

“Why are looking up nekos anyways?” He asks, walking to the kitchen.

“That’s none of your business.” Oikawa sings.

 _None of my business?_ Iwaizumi knows he shouldn’t over think about this, but he does.

“R-Right…”

“Anyways, I have to go, I can’t be late for pre-practice with Mad Dog-Chan.” Oikawa grabs his volleyball bag. He kisses Iwaizumi before slipping his shoes on and running out the door.

Iwaizumi goes to the couch, grabbing the laptop. “None of my business huh?” He browses the website, seeing that Oikawa has a few favorites selected. He looks at them. Three nekos. All younger than him by a few years. “Does Oikawa not love me anymore?”

~~

“Iwa-Chan, I’m back!” Oikawa yells, stepping into the apartment. He takes his shoes off, dropping his bag by the door, knowing Iwaizumi will scold him for not putting it away. He walks further, finding Iwaizumi sleeping on the couch.

Iwaizumi is shirtless, with grey sweatpants hanging low off his hips. His tail flicking every now and then. Oikawa pulls his phone out, taking a few photos. Iwaizumi makes a noise, but stays asleep. Oikawa smiles, laying himself across Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Hmm…” Iwaizumi opens his eyes half way.

“Go back to sleep Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa kisses his forehead, then lays his head down on Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi grunts, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist.

When Iwaizumi wakes up, there’s no weight on him. He sits up, moving his ears, listening for Oikawa. He hears him in the shower, singing off-key to some song. _Was Oikawa laying on me?_ He couldn’t remember. Usually, he wakes up to the slightest sound. Surly he would have heard Oikawa come home.

Iwaizumi hears the water shut off, a few minutes later, Oikawa stepping out with a towel around his waist. “Iwa-Chan, you’re awake.”

“Yea…” He stares at Oikawa, his mind all confused.

“Iwa-Chan, I know I’m good looking, but you don’t have to stare.” Oikawa teases, a big smile on his face.

“S-Shut up Asskawa.” Iwaizumi shouts, looking away.

Oikawa laughs, walking into the bedroom to change. When he walks back to the living room, Iwaizumi is in cat form, licking his paw. Oikawa moves the clothes from the couch to the floor, grabbing his laptop and continuing his search for nekos. He moves his hand to pet Iwaizumi, only to recoil his hand when the cat hisses.

“Iwa-Chan, what the hell?” Oikawa frowns.

~~

“What are you doing now?” Iwaizumi asks, looking over Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Crunching numbers.” He replies, fixing his glasses. Papers are scattered over the desk. He writes down some numbers on a piece of paper, punching some into the calculator.

“Crunching numbers?” Iwaizumi questions. Iwaizumi gave up learning the schoolwork Oikawa brought home once Oikawa entered middle school. It became too hard, plus Oikawa wasn’t the best teacher.

“It means I’m trying to see how much money we have left over after bills and such.”

Iwaizumi sits in the middle of the floor again. Oikawa had him given him paper he needed shredder, so Iwaizumi has been sticking it in the paper shredder. He put a few more sheets in the shredder, listening to the sound of the machine. He picked up a small scarp, reading the writing. Three names were written, two crossed off, one circle. Hinata Shouyou. Iwaizumi remembered that name from the website the other day. It was a neko.

“Iwa-Chan, do you think Daichi would know any places where I could get your fur groomed?” Oikawa asks, turning around. Iwaizumi shoves the paper into his pocket.

“I’m not getting my fur groomed.” His tail flicks back and forth.

“Iwa-Chan, you have beautiful fur. If I have your fur, I would brush it every day.” Oikawa complains, flicking his wrists around.

“Don’t care.” He frowns.

“Fine.” Oikawa pouts, turning back around. Iwaizumi looks through the papers, searching for any other clues to Oikawa’s odd behavior.

Iwaizumi picks up another piece of paper. _Buy neko by December 20 th. _A list of supplies was also written down. Things that a neko would need. He folds it quietly, putting it in his pocket. He shoves a few pieces of paper into the shredder. Suddenly, Oikawa gasps, moving next to Iwaizumi.

“What the fuck Oikawa?”

Oikawa looks through the remaining papers on the floor. “I think I stuck some paper in here.”

“Like what?”

“Um…” Oikawa pauses. “It’s classified.”

“You’ve never kept stuff from me before.” Iwaizumi crosses his arms.

“Iwa-Chan, you wouldn’t understand if I explained it.” Oikawa laughs, brushing it off. “Not here. Maybe I threw it away.” Oikawa stands up, digging in the trash.

Iwaizumi sighs, knowing exactly what Oikawa is looking for. He doesn’t understand why Oikawa would want to get rid of him. Oikawa knows that all the jabs and nicknames is Iwaizumi’s way of showing he cares, right? Iwaizumi thought so, but maybe Oikawa doesn’t know that. Iwaizumi can’t think of another reason why Oikawa would get rid of him. He hasn’t done anything hurtful or wrong.

“Iwa-Chan, you’re spacing out.”

Iwaizumi blinks, Oikawa suddenly in his face. “What?”

Oikawa giggles, kissing his nose. “You zoned out silly kitty.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“No matter. Happens to us all. I’m going to take a shower.” Oikawa stands, leaving the office.

~~

“I mean, he never hid stuff from me before, so I don’t understand why he does now. I thought he knew all the nicknames and hits to the head was me showing affection. Tough love, you know? He knows I don’t just say what I’m feeling like him. I can’t even think of anything I did to hurt him…” Iwaizumi paces back and forth. Mattsun sits on the couch, his neko boyfriend Makki laying down, head in his lap.

“How long has he been ranting?” Makki asks.

“Since he stepped in the door….about twenty minutes ago.”

“Should we stop him?”

“Nah.”

“…I don’t get why Oikawa would replace me. That other neko he was interested in is only two years younger than me. It makes no sense getting a neko that’s fully grown.”

“Are you done?” Mattsun asks, looking at Iwaizumi with eyebrows raised.

He sighs. “I think so.” He sits in the chair.

“I don’t see why you’re getting worked up.”

“Oikawa is planning to get rid of me. Why else would he be trying to find extra money or picking out another neko?”

“Maybe he wants to get you a friend?” Makki suggests.

“My birthday isn’t coming up or anything. He had to buy one before December 20th.  But that’s still months away.”

“I think you’re over-thinking this. Why haven’t you asked him?” Mattsun asks.

“I…I’d rather not…”

“See? You’ll never know until you ask.” Makki smirks.

“I don’t see why you’re over-reacting. I’ve known that guy for as long as you. Once he’s invested in someone, he never lets it go. I mean, he’s obsessed with aliens. He’s what…25?” Mattsun adds.

“He still hates Kageyama over that one time back in middle school.”

“See?”

“I guess so. He still has those stupid plastic glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.” Iwaizumi says.

“He thinks you’re the best thing that ever happened to him.”

“I guess you could say…you’re _purr_ fect for him.” Makki says, laughing. Mattsun joins him. Iwaizumi sighs.

“Just _paw_ some.”

“You have to kidding. Cat puns, really?” Iwaizumi glances at both of them.

“No, no. You should’ve said ‘You have to be _kitten_ me right _meow’_.”

“These are just too punny. Like, _fur_ real.”

“I’m done here. Thanks.”

“Wait, don’t go.”

“We need to make sure you’re _feline_ better first.”

~~

“Oikawa, we need to talk.” Iwaizumi stands in front of Oikawa, arms crossed, tail flicking.

“Iwa-Chan, I’m trying to watch Star Wars.”

Iwaizumi grabs the remote, turning the tv off, ignoring Oikawa’s cries of protest. “You’ve seen it over a hundred times. Now, explain to me what these are.” He says sternly, pulling out the two pieces of paper, shoving them in Oikawa’s face.

“Iwa-Chan, I was looking for these. Bad kitty!”

“Cut the shit Oikawa. Are you planning on getting rid of me?”

“Of course not. I love you Hajime.”

“Then why are you looking at buying a neko and needing it by December?” Iwaizumi growls, crossing his arms.

“Tobio-Chan’s mom wants to get him one and she asked me to get one for her, along with the supplies.”

“What about figuring out for extra money?”

Oikawa sighs. “I wasn’t sure how to tell you, but Kyou-Chan needs a new place to stay and I said he could have the bedroom. I was trying to see how money we could save with rent cut in half.”

“Why? Why couldn’t you just tell me?”

“I figured you would try and butt in. I wanted to do things on my own. By paying half of rent, we could save money…I thought you could try and go to school. I know you like learning new things…”

“Dumbass. I was worried you wanted to get rid of me.”

“I could never get rid of Iwa-Chan.”

“I hate you right now for making me worry.” Iwaizumi grumbles.

“I’m sorry Iwa-Chan. I wasn’t sure how to tell you.” Oikawa brings his knees to his chest and hugs. “You’re always helping me with things. No matter what. You tried to help me with my homework, even when you didn’t know what you were doing. You helped me with setting, when you could hardly hit the ball. Helping me find the right apartment. You keep it clean. You cook, wash the clothes, buy the groceries. You do everything.” He takes a deep breath. “I wanted to do this on my own. I knew if I told you, you would help me out. I wanted to find Tobio-Chan the best neko I could find for him, even if I don’t like him. And I did find one. The one I found used to play volleyball back on the neko farm he grew up on. I know those two will get along. And, I wanted you to be proud of me for finding a roommate to help split the cost of rent and save money.”

Iwaizumi sits down on the couch. “Dumbass. I’m always proud of you. You worked hard to get where you are. I only helped make sure you were happy.”

“I’m sorry Hajime.”

“I forgive you Tooru.” Iwaizumi hugs Oikawa.

“Kyoutani is moving in next week.”

“Really Shittykawa? When were you going to tell me?”

Oikawa doesn’t answer, just smirks. “But that means once he does move in, our activities will have to be quiet.”

“I do believe you owe me for all the trouble you put me through.” Iwaizumi smiles.

~~

“So, you feel better?” Mattsun asks.

“I guess you could he’s feline better.” Makki smirks.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi growls. “Makki, care for a rematch?”

“You’re on. I’ve been working out.”

They lean over the table, clasping hands. Mattsun counts them down. Iwaizumi wins, the match not last long. “I thought you worked out?”

“Oh haha. One day I will beat you.” Makki glares, pointing.

“So, is Oikawa’s volleyball mate moving in today?” Mattsun asks before Makki asks for another rematch.

“Yea, that’s why I’m here. Oikawa said the guy can be mean and blunt. The guy’s nickname is Mad Dog.”

“Oh shit.”

“Dog person.”

“You’re screwed.”

“He most likely has a dog.”

“Oikawa wouldn’t let him live with us if he had a dog.” Iwaizumi informs.

“Looks like the cat won’t run the house anymore with a dog around.” Mattsun and Makki share a grin.

“You two aren’t helping.”

“Oooo….kitty’s getting feisty.”

Mattsun’s phone buzzes. He picks it up. “Iwaizumi, your owner wants you back.”

“Good timing. You two are giving me a headache.”

~~

“Iwa-Chan, this is Kyoutani. Kyoutani, Iwa-chan, my boyfriend.”

“Iwaizumi. Please don’t call me ‘Iwa-Chan’.” Iwaizumi extends his hand. Kyoutani jumps, then shakes it.

“Mad Dog-Chan, here’s your key.”

“Don’t call me that.” He hisses, snatching the key from Oikawa. He stares at Iwaizumi, trying to figure him out.

“But it’s true. Now, the coach roped me into private practice with Tobio-Chan, so I’ll leave you two alone.”

When Oikawa returned, he wasn’t sure what he expected, but Iwaizumi was in cat form, curled up in Kyoutani’s lap.

“Kyou-Chan, I’m back.”

Kyoutani mumbles a reply. Oikawa sits down next to him.

“I’m glad you two are getting along.”

Kyoutani shrugs. “I didn’t know Iwaizumi was talented.”

“Talented in what?”

“Everything. I lost to him every time.”

Despite not knowing what the two did, Oikawa could tell that Kyoutani was still upset about losing to Iwaizumi to whatever it was.

“Iwa-Chan wins at everything.”

~~

It took Iwaizumi a few months to get use to Kyoutani around. He wasn’t use to someone invading his home. Kyoutani didn’t go out much, which Iwaizumi had to get used to. He liked having the place to himself. He stopped walking around shirtless for a while, unsure how the new flatmate felt, only recently wearing his normal getup of sweatpants. After Kyoutani challenged Iwaizumi to different tests to see who was Alpha, Kyoutani listens to him now, much to Oikawa’s displeasure.

Kyoutani has the place to himself this time, his two roommates going out on a date. He was uncomfortable at first about the two dating, never knowing anyone who dating a neko. There was a knock at the door, Kyoutani grumbling. It was late and he hoped it wasn’t his roommates who forgot their key.

A man stood on the other side, a medium sized box in his arms. “Package sir. Please sign.”

“What is it?”

“I’m not sure.” The man lied.

“Then I don’t want it.”

“I’m supposed to deliver here. Just sign here.”

“Fine.” Kyoutani signed his name, not bothering to read the paper.

The man handed the box over, Kyoutani grabs it, shifting it around. The weight of the box felt weird to him. The man hands the paper over too. “Your problem now.” The man leaves quickly.

“What the fuck?” He grumbles, slamming the door. He sits down at the couch, putting the box on the coffee table. He opens it up, jumping in his seat. “Jesus fuck!”

Inside, was a cat with light brown fur. The cat was sleeping, waking up after hearing the yelling. It jumps out of the box. Kyoutani grabs it, moving from the couch to the floor before it runs wild in the apartment. At the moment, Oikawa and Iwaizumi return, walking in on Kyoutani holding the cat.

“Kyou-Chan, I didn’t know you wanted to get a neko.” Oikawa sounds happy, which he frowns more.

“Some fuckin’ idiot tricked me into signing papers.” He growls.

“Wow. I never heard of that. Usually people just abandon their nekos.” Iwaizumi says.

The cat, of all times, decides to turn human right in Kyoutani’s lap. Iwaizumi rushes to get something to cover the male. Oikawa laughs, until he sees it. The neko male’s right arm. A stub, right to the elbow. He stops laughing, jumping over the couch and pulling the neko into his arms.

“Oh you poor thing.”

Iwaizumi come back with boxers and sweatpants. He pulls Oikawa away, handing the clothes to the male. “Here.”

“Thank you.” The neko struggles a bit to put the clothing on with one arm, but gets it done.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru. That’s Iwaizumi Hajime. And grump over there is Kyoutani Kentaro.” Oikawa smiles.

The male, bottom half not exposed anymore looks around. “I’m Yahaba Shigeru.”

“What happened to your arm?” Kyoutani asks.

“You can’t just ask someone that.” Iwaizumi snaps.

“Your last owner didn’t cut it off, did he?” Oikawa holds his hands over his mouth.

“I got hit by a truck. My last owner didn’t want me since I’m useless now.”

“That’s awful.” Oikawa says softly.

“Please don’t cry.” Iwaizumi mumbles, picking up the paper that Kyoutani had signed earlier.

“I should leave now.”

“Wait Yahaba.” Iwaizumi calls. “According to this, Kyoutani is your new owner now.”

“I don’t want a damn cat.”

“I’m not happy about this either.” Yahaba snaps back.

“Now, now children.” Oikawa says. “Let’s settle down. It’s late. Let’s go to bed and we can talk in the morning.”

“Wow Oikawa.” Iwaizumi gapes. “That actually sounded mature.”

“Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa cries.

“Where is he sleeping?” Kyoutani gestures to Yahaba.

“I’m sleeping in my cat form.” Yahaba says sternly.

“Good.” Kyoutani says back.

~~

When Kyoutani woke up the next morning, he was greeted to light brown fur tickling his nose. He moves his head back to see what it was. Yahaba was in his human form, naked, curled up against Kyoutani’s side. Kyoutani’s arms were wrapped around Yahaba’s small frame. Kyoutani screams, failing his arms back and falling out of bed and onto the ground.

“Jesus fuck…shit fuck.” He yells. Yahaba wakes up, startled by the noise. Even Oikawa and Iwaizumi rushed into the room.

“What the hell is going on?” Iwaizumi asks, holding a spatula tightly in his right hand.

“Ask him. He was sleeping in my bed.” Kyoutani points at Yahaba, frowning.

“I thought I was supposed to sleep with my owner.” Yahaba says. “That’s how I was raised.”

Oikawa laughs. “That’s so cute.” He leans onto Iwaizumi.

“That’s enough Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi smacks Oikawa in the back of the head with his free hand. “There’s just been a misunderstanding.”

“Damn right there is. I don’t want him.” Kyoutani says harshly.

“I’ll leave. If that will make you happy.” Yahaba says softly.

“Now, now. Nobody is going anywhere.” Iwaizumi states. “Get dressed and we can talk.”

~~

Iwaizumi sits on the couch, Oikawa sitting in his lap, smiling big. Kyoutani sits next to them, Yahaba sitting in the chair, wearing clothes borrowed from Iwaizumi.

“Yahaba, what was your old owner like?” Iwaizumi asks.

“I was raised to always stay by my owners’ side and do whatever they said.” Yahaba goes to play with his fingers, only to remember that his right arm is gone. He still hasn’t adjusted to life without, having only been not even a week since he lost it.

“You won’t be treated like that here.” Oikawa assures. “I’ll make sure Ken-Chan doesn’t do that.”

“Thank you. No one has ever cared about me before.”

“Ken-Chan looks scary, but he’s a softie once you get to know him.” Oikawa playful pokes him, who scowls at Oikawa.

“Kyoutani, will you accept Yahaba as your pet?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Fine.” Kyoutani grumbles.

“This calls for breakfast. Iwaizumi, go finish cooking.” Oikawa stands, shooing Iwaizumi into the kitchen.

“Thank you Kyoutani.” Yahaba stands, bowing to Kyoutani.

“D-Don’t bow to me.” He stutters, turning red from embarrassment. Oikawa hides his amusement behind his hand.

Yahaba nods, walking into the kitchen. “Do you always cook?”

Iwaizumi looks over his shoulder. He stands in front of the stove, cooking a pan of bacon, pan of sausage links, pan of scrambled eggs, and a pan of pancakes. “Hmm, yea I do.”

“So, should I help too?”

“If you want. Oikawa can’t cook with a shit, so I do it.”

“I heard that!” Oikawa yells.

“Good!” Iwaizumi calls back. “I do all the cooking and cleaning. Oikawa doesn’t always take care of himself, so I make sure he does.”

“Aren’t you being treated like a slave? All the cooking and cleaning?”

“Not really. Oikawa treats me good.” Iwaizumi smiles. “We’ll make sure you’re happy here.”

“I thought nekos weren’t supposed to be treated this nicely.” Yahaba sits in one of the chairs.

“Some people are lucky to get idiots like the two in the living room. Some nekos end up falling in love with their owner, as I did.” Iwaizumi glances at Yahaba, who looks terrified. “N-Not that you will...it’s just something that can happen.”

“Right….” Yahaba answers slowly. “What do Oikawa and Kyotani do for a job? They have this weird smell around them.”

Iwaizumi laughs. “They play on the Tokyo volleyball team. It’s the off-season, so they are just practicing to stay in shape.”

Iwaizumi plates all the food, setting each platter in the middle of the table. “Not sure what you like, but if you want something else, let me know.” He says, grabbing milk and orange juice from the fridge to set on the counter. “Just get your stuff before Kyo gets in here. He eats a lot.”

“You’re not eating?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “I already ate before the whole ‘sleeping thing’ happened.”

“Ah…thank you for all this.”

“No need to thank me.” Iwaizumi shrugs it off, walking to Oikawa to scold him for saying something to Kyoutani, who glares at him, face red.

Yahaba reaches forward to grab a few pancakes and a scoop of eggs. Kyoutani enters the kitchen, scowling at the world like usual. He sits down in the seat next to Yahaba. Yahaba grabs the milk, struggling to get the cap off with one hand. Kyoutani watches, before snatching it way and opening for it for him.

“Don’t thank me.”

“Didn’t plan on it.” Yahaba spits. “I didn’t need your help.”

“Looked like you did.”

“Well I didn’t.”

The two glare at each other, both ignoring Oikawa and Iwaizumi walking in the kitchen.

“I’m tell you Iwa-Chan, you never know.” Oikawa says, opening the fridge. He pauses, looking to Kyoutani and Yahaba. “Stop glaring at each other. It’s creepy.”

Yahaba looks to his plate, side glancing at Kyoutani, who has yet to stop.

“Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa says.

“Koyutani. Stop it.” Iwaizumi growls. Kyoutani turns away.

~~

Kyoutani walks down the street, Yahaba walking next to him. Yahaba glances at him every now and then.

“What?” Kyoutani growls.

“It’s nothing….just, my last owner always had me on a leash.”

“If you really want to run off, I don’t give a shit.” He grumbles, stopping in front of a building. “We’re here.”

“Which is?”

“A ‘friend’ borrowed my headphones. I want them back.” Kyoutani enters the building.

Yahaba trails close behind. He isn’t sure why he came, Iwaizumi was home. But Kyoutani had made him come. They walk up three flights of stairs, then down the hallway half way. Kyoutani knocks on the door loudly.

The door opens. “Kyoutani?” The man asks.

“Motomu, I want my headphones back.”

“Oh, yea sure. C’mon in.” Motomu leaves the door open, walking off to his bedroom. Kyoutani and Yahaba step inside. Motomu returns, holding the headphones. “Woah, you got a neko?”

“Yea, so?”

“I didn’t picture you as a guy who would get one.” Motomu hands the headphones over. “Woah, you only have one arm?” He reaches over to grab Yahaba’s stub.

“Don’t touch me!” Yahaba yells, stepping back to hide behind Kyoutani.

“Not cool. I’ve never seen anyone missing their arm before. Kyou, man. Help me out.”

“Just leave him alone.”

“Oh come on man. I’m not hurting him. Why’d you get a neko like this? He’s useless anyways.” Motomu spits out.

“I said to leave him alone.” Kyoutani grabs him by the shirt collar, lifting him in the air. “You don’t know anything about him.”

“A-Alright. Just let me go.”

“Kentaro, let him go.” Yahaba says, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “He’s not worth the trouble.”

Kyoutani puts him down, then grabs Yahaba’s wrist, dragging him outside. His mind is spinning right now. He doesn’t know what came over him. He doesn’t care about Yahaba…or so he thought. He wouldn’t care if Yahaba left, but a part of him is used to having him around. Then Yahaba used his first name, which really shook things up. Not even his friends use it.

“Kyoutani!” Yahaba yells for the fifth time.

“What?”

“You’re hurting my wrist.”

“Oh…” He lets go. “S-Sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“Whatever.”

“No, I mean thank you for back there.”

“Don’t mention it.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

~~

“Do you think leaving those two alone was a good idea?” Iwaizumi asks. “They haven’t gotten along since Yahaba showed up. And it’s been over a month.”

“Nonsense. They’ll be fine.” Oikawa brushes it off. “Besides, I haven’t told Tetsu-Chan the latest gossip.”

“Right, I’m sure he’s just dying to hear.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, stopping in front of Kuroo’s apartment door.

“Fine, you caught me. He said Koutarou-Chan has a neko that is ‘pretty than me’ and I just have to see if it’s true.”

“You really are a shitty guy.” He mumbles, knocking on the door.

“Iwa-Chan!”

Kuroo opens the door. “Hey guys.” He smiles.

“Tetsu-Chan, where is the new guy? Is he really prettier than me?” Oikawa asks, walking in.

Iwaizumi frowns as he follows Oikawa. Kenma sits on the couch with Bokuto, both playing Mario Kart. Oikawa plops himself between the two, ignoring the side glare from Kenma. When the race ends, Bokuto throws on arm around Oikawa.

“Tooru, it’s been forever.”

“Sorry Kou-Chan, had some own drama to deal with.” Oikawa laughs.

“Oya?”

“Oya oya oya?”

“Kyou-Chan was tricked into getting a neko. Those two don’t exactly get along.”

“That’s great.” Bokuto says. “Well, not the getting along part but you know.”

“Speaking of nekos…” Kuroo says. “Akaashi, come here.”

Out from the kitchen, dressed in one of Bokuto’s oversized sweatshirts and shorts, Akaashi stood. He rubs one of his eyes with the heel of his hand covered in the sleeve of the sweatshirt.

“Kuroo, I was sleeping.”

“Oh my god!” Oikawa yells. “Iwa-Chan, that’s the same neko I saw online! You said he was prettier than me!”

“That statement still stands.” Iwaizumi says, crossing his arms.

Akaashi crosses the room, climbing in Bokuto’s lap.

“Sorry Tooru, but Akaashi is so pretty.” Bokuto says, hugging the neko tightly.

“Akaashi has pretty eyes.” Kenma adds.

“And his eyelashes.” Kuroo comments.

“And his skin is soft.” Bokuto nods, running his hands up and down Akaashi’s thighs.

“Don’t forget his figure.” Iwaizumi adds.

“I feel so attacked. I should go visit Makki and Mattsun.” Oikawa pouts.

“Yea, cuz those two defiantly wont tease you.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“So, how’s is Kyoutani’s new neko?” Kuroo asks, changing the subject.

“His name is Yahaba. He was hit by a truck and lost his right arm.”

“Poor Yahaba-Chan.” Oikawa whispers. “Kyou-Chan isn’t exactly being friendly to him.”

“He strikes me more as a dog person.” Bokuto comments, rubbing Akaashi’s back, who fell asleep again.

“He is. That’s one reason why I left them alone. So they can bond.” Oikawa smiles proudly.

“I still think it’s a bad idea.” Iwaizumi grumbles.

“Iwa-Chan, Kyou-Chan only looks scary. He can be nice.”

“Like Kageyama?” Kenma asks.

“Kenma!” Kuroo cries.

“Not again.”

~~

Kyoutani walks into the kitchen after hearing something crash and break. Yahaba stands at the sink, trying to wash the few dishes in the sink. He has a sponge on his nub, a rubber band around it to keep it there, his other hand holding a plate. Around his feet was the remains of a plate he dropped. Kyoutani can see Yahaba is favoring his right leg, most likely meaning he stepped on glass with his left.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kyoutani hisses. Yahaba jumps, turning around slowly.

“I was washing the dishes.”

“Why? There wasn’t much in the sink.”

“I just wanted to help…” Yahaba looks down.

“Why?” Kyoutani moves closer, watching out for the glass.

“Iwaizumi does everything. I thought I could help him out.”

“He does that since Oikawa can’t take care of himself.”’ Kyoutani grumbles.

“I just wanted to help.”

“Not to be fuckin’ rude, but with one arm, you’re useless at dishes.”

“I-I know…” Yahaba mutters softly.

“Sorry.” Kyoutani mumbles, not very loud. “I hit a nerve.”

“It’s fine.” Yahaba gives a weak smile to Kyoutani.

“You stepped on the glass, didn’t you?”

Yahaba nods. Kyoutani goes to retrieve the broom and dustpan. He sweeps the glass up and dumps it in the trash. “Don’t move.” He grumbles, putting the items away. When he comes back, Yahaba was still in the same place, sponge off his stump, trying to dry his hand off. Kyoutani picks up Yahaba, causing him to squeal.

“Put me down!” Yahaba kicks his legs.

“Shut up.” Kyoutani moves him to the table. “If you walk on your foot, the glass could go deeper into the skin!”

Yahaba’s ears press flat against his head. “S-Sorry…”

“Stay here.” Kyoutani insists, leaving the kitchen.

Yahaba sighs. He’s feeling for Kyoutani is driving him crazy. He’s glad the man didn’t kick him out on day one, but Yahaba still feels Kyoutani isn’t happy about it. He’s getting used to waking up with Kyoutani sleeping next to him, sometimes with arms wrapped around him. Yahaba can’t help it. He sleeps better when he’s with his owner, whether the owner is mean or just doesn’t care. Yahaba cares for Kyoutani, even if he feels Kyoutani doesn’t care. He might even say it’s almost love, even though they haven’t known each other for long, it just feels natural to be around Kyoutani and argue with him or just sit in silence.

Kyoutani walks back in, bringing Yahaba back to reality. Kyoutani sets the small first aid kit on the table, along with a wet cloth, taking a sit in front of Yahaba. Kyoutani grabs the cloth, lifting Yahaba’s left foot and looking at it first. A few small dots of red, but no glass. He wipes to foot gently, Yahaba tensing up.

“Don’t see any glass.” He mumbles, Yahaba unsure if it’s to himself or was Yahaba supposed to hear. “Guess I don’t need the first aid kit.” He mumbles again, moving his hands again. One hand holds the base of his foot, and the other holds the top. He softly rubs each thumb over the top and heel of Yahaba’s foot to feel for glass in case. Yahaba twitches, biting his bottom lip. Kyoutani looks up, realizing what’s going on. “Oh, you’re ticklish.”

“Am not.” Yahaba hides his smile behind his hand.

“Guess you won’t mind this then.” Kyoutani smiles, tickling Yahaba’s foot on purpose this time.

“S-Stop…” Yahaba giggles. Kyoutani stops, much to Yahaba’s surprise. Kyoutani is staring, making Yahaba nervous. “What?”

“Nothing…just haven’t seen you laugh since you showed up.” Kyoutani blushes at his own statement.

“O-Oh…” Yahaba feels his own face heat up.

The two sit in silence until Yahaba steps on the floor. “Thank you Kentaro.”

“Yea, whatever.” Kyoutani puts the first aid kit away and tosses the cloth into pile of dirty towels.

Kyoutani finds Yahaba sitting on the couch, staring at the blank tv screen. He doesn’t understand nekos, nor does he care for them. He prefers dogs more, but he knows if he wanted to get rid of Yahaba, Oikawa and Iwaizumi wouldn’t allow it. He can’t find it in himself to want too anymore. It’s been getting colder out, so he enjoys the extra warmth the neko boy gives off in the night. Not that he’ll admit that. But, he does feel something for the boy. He tries to tell himself that’s it’s crazy, he hasn’t known Yahaba for long, but it feels right, holding him in the morning.

Kyoutani shakes his head, walking up to the couch. “You know, you need to turn the tv on first.”

Yahaba jumps, whipping his head around to stare at Kyoutani. “Don’t sneak up on me.”

“I thought you had like good hearing.” Kyoutani comments, knowing that he can’t snuck up on Iwaizumi.

“I…suffered more than a lost in my arm. My hearing isn’t that good anymore.”

“That must have been hard.” Kyoutani moves to sit on the couch.

“Honestly, I was surprised my last owner actually took me to the vet. He could have just left me. I was in cat form. I couldn’t turn human…” Yahaba’s voice shakes, fighting back the tears. He hasn’t thought about the incident since it happened. “I jumped out in front of the truck to stop my owner from getting hit. And how does he repay me? By getting rid of me. I know he was mean to me, but he didn’t even give me a chance. I know I can’t do some things with only one arm, but I can still do things.” The tears spill from his eyes.

“Uh…” Kyoutani stutters. He knows he should comfort Yahaba, but he never has done anything like that. Nobody goes to him for comfort. “C-Come here.”

“Huh?” Yahaba looks at him, the tears running down his face.

“I said come here.” He grumbles, harsher than he intended. He grabs Yahaba’s arm, pulling him half way on his lap. His arms wrap around the neko. “J-just cry…or something. I don’t know.”

Yahaba buries his face in Kyoutani’s neck, getting comfort from the man’s smell. He cries, his hand holding Kyoutani’s shirt tightly. “I-I guess…the good thing about all this is that I met you.” He whispers.

“I know I didn’t want you, but I won’t give you up. You became important to me and I didn’t realize it until now.” Kyoutani speaks lowly. His emotions are surfacing and he hates it, but he hates see Yahaba cry more. _When did I get so soft?_

“I thought you hated me.” Yahaba whispers. “And yet, I still found myself liking you.”

“I like you Yahaba…” Kyoutani mumbles.

Yahaba lifts his head. He’s not sure what he’s doing, or why, but with the sudden outburst of emotion from both, he wants to kiss Kyoutani. So he does.

~~

“Kyou-Chan! Yahaba-Chan!” Oikawa announces loudly when he and Iwaizumi came home later that night.

“Shut up!” Kyoutani yells. Iwaizumi snorts as he takes his shoes off.

The two venture further in, seeing Kyoutani still on the couch. The tv is still off.

“Geez Kyou-Chan, don’t you know how to turn the tv on?” Oikawa teases, then sees why the tv was never turned on. Yahaba was curled into a ball on Kyoutani’s lap.

“I said shut up.” Kyoatni shoots daggers at Oikawa, but the man continues his teasing.

“So, you two finally became a thing?”

“I said shut up.” He growls, ears turning red.

“Iwa-Chan, our little Kyou-Chan is growing up.”

“Leave him alone Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi says, hitting him in the back of the head.

“Mean Iwa-Chan.”

“It’s late, come on.” Iwaizumi drags Oikawa to their bedroom.

They change clothes, Oikawa wearing his alien shirt and pants. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, staying in his boxers. They lay down in bed, Oikawa attaching himself to Iwaizumi’s side.

“I’m happy for them Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa mumbles, reaching a hand up to mess with Iwaizumi’s ears. His ears twitch, Oikawa giggling.

“Leave my ears alone.”

“I can’t help it.”

Iwaizumi sighs, holding Oikawa tightly, keeping his arms trapped at his sides. His legs wrap around Oikawa’s. Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi, head cocked to the side. Iwaizumi moves his tail to tickle Oikawa’s nose.

“Iwa-Chan stop it!” Oikawa struggles, but Iwaizumi has a tight hold on him.

“But Tooru, I just can’t help it.” Iwaizumi grins, moving his tail once more.

“OK, ok. I get it.”

Iwaizumi laughs, releasing Oikawa. “Can we please get rid of those dumb glow-in-the-dark stars? We can buy news one. That actually glow brighter.” He looks at the stars and few planets stuck to the ceiling. They have long lost the glow, just barely giving off any light.

“Iwa-Chan, they hold memories.” Oikawa pouts.

“Fine. Only because you love them.”

“I love you more.”

“You are a sap.” Iwaizumi mumbles, kissing Oikawa. “I love you too.”

~~

Kyoutani shakes Yahaba trying and failing to wake the neko boy up.

“Shigeru.” Kyoutani whispers in his ear. Yahaba wakes up, hearing his given name.

“Hmmm…” Yahaba opens his eyes slowly.

“Bed. I’m not carrying you.”

“Fine.” Yahaba grumbles, getting up and walking straight to the bedroom.

Kyoutani follows quickly. He strips to his boxers, changing into a different shirt. Yahaba is down to his boxers.

“What?” Kyoutani asks.

“A-Am I…did you want me in cat form?” Yahaba fiddles with his fingers, still unsure about everything.

Kyoutani picks up one of his shirts, throwing it at Yahaba. It lands on his head. Yahaba grabs it, flicking his ears. “Put that on and go to sleep.” Kyoutani grumbles, climbing in bed. Yahaba puts the shirt on, climbing in next to Kyoutani.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

“For what?”

“Just…for everything.”

“Don’t mention it.” Kyoutani mumbles, pulling Yahaba close and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests?  
> Kagehina  
> Asahnoya  
> Tsukkiyama
> 
> follow me at tumblr at akua-rose


End file.
